1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle charging port arrangement for a charging port lid of an electric vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle charging port arrangement that is arranged such that a passenger sitting on a seat of the vehicle can visually recognize when charging is in progress.
2. Background Information
Electric vehicles have been developed in which a charging port is provided on a radiator grill on a front end portion of the vehicle. Charging is conducted by inserting a charging plug into the charging port. The charging port of the electric vehicle disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-332003 has an opening formed in a radiator grill with a lid pivotally mounted to selectively open and close the opening in the radiator grill.